maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HerbisoarEmpire
Welcome! Hi HerbisoarEmpire -- we are excited to have Maxis Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Maxis Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wormulon Wow you created a new wiki! I hope to contribute to Maxiswiki. How do you add templates? I am still getting used to the new editor! Wormulon 12:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) You can click " Source" on the new editor to switch back to the old version. And you can add the templates by entering *|Template:Expand-for stubs,imageless and articles that need more information. no stub templates on this wiki!! *|Template:Welcome! to welcome people to the wiki |*Template:Delete to mark an article for deletion im pretty sure you enter it like the old editor in both- though i could be wrong. Thanks well now I know how to add templates. Adding Templates Sorry, you add templates by going to the box that says "insert template"and search for your template. i think i like the new editor better,because it is sort of like microsoft word in adding links and like website hosting editors in how you add and insert templates and pictures. also im more familiar wih the code.HerbisoarEmpire 17:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire Hi, Herbisoar, I made a big change to the Welcome template, so can you check it out and see if you like the older or my version better. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Great Job!! I like the new one better. HerbisoarEmpire 02:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire :Hi! I think that I just found out a way to make nice and small templates without copying SporeWiki or Wikipedia. This is an example. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Please dont use this template on articles that need expansion. This template is used for articles that have awkward sentence structure or grammar problems, not for short articles or imagless articles. Best Regards,HerbisoarEmpire 18:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire :Just so you know, I'm not really putting that on articles that need expansion. Im ptting iton one liek this,so its better.Get it Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) .JPG The pictures you are uploading for templates and stuff look very poor-quality. If you are making them in JPG or something, could you please try PNG, because that might make them look better. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 13:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Unknown wiki Not many people know of this wiki, I know Maxiswiki is new, but it is only me, you and Timemaster who edit this wiki. We need more users and contributors. I suggest we make more interwiki links such as linking this wiki yt the Maxis pages on Sporewiki, Gamingwikia and Wikipedia. Not to advertise but to make this wiki more known. Example Spore Wiki. Wormulon 15:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I agree. ill post a thing that says "Maxis has a wiki at.."like you did on the spore page.HerbisoarEmpire 17:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire teke thati :Wikis take time to grow. Please do not post links to this wiki in other wikias. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) i think its perfectly fair because on the Spore page, it has a link to the Spore Wiki. so why shouldnt the spore wiki have the same on yhe macis page? also Wikipedia has external links in their articles of related websites and pages.HerbisoarEmpire 18:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmipire :One or two links on a few pages would be ok. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wormulon Thankyou for making me bureaucrat! I have been meaning to be one soon and I am already a rollback so I will make a good admin. Agains thanks! Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Logo and favicon Hey HerbisoarEmpire. I saw your request at the Logo Creation wiki and made two versions of the logo for you to choose from. I also uploaded a new favicon for the wiki (the blue M from the Maxis logo). New favicons take several hours to show up, so if you don't see it now, give it a while. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 17:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC)